Don't Speak
by Alybal19
Summary: Its senior year for  the New Direction's members. Brittany is back with Artie and Santana is unhappy. As Santana fights to win Brittany back she finds a new love, but first loves are never really over - are they? Brittana/Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, someone seriously tell me to stop posting new fan fictions. I think I have a serious addiction. Anyways, since the season is over I will probably be posting more on my other stories and also starting new ones. For example - this one. The couples within this story are Brittana, Bartie** as much as it pains me to say ** that, and also Quinntana [yes you read that right, Quinntana. After the season finale, and that scene between them I thought they were adorable. But of course not as adorable as Brittana - no one will ever top them.] Those are the main couples, but other couples will be mentioned. Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**The story takes place in the New Directions' senior year following their loss at Nationals. The story is rated M just to be on the safe side.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR NO DOUBT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS/SONGS used in this fan fiction. If I owned Glee Brittana would be officially on and Artie would pushed over acliff..Okay that was a little harsh..But that's okay.**

* * *

><p><em>A lot of things can happen over the summer I guess. You go away for a few weeks and when you get back you try to call your best friend Brittany Pierce; the one who told you she loved you more than anything in the world the last day of your junior year, but she doesn't answer any of your calls and when you go to her house her parents tell you she's not home. So you start to hang out with your other friend Quinn Fabray; you two become close again and you find out that Brittany is back with Artie and their relationship is stronger than ever. You hear that Rachel Berry has finally lost her V-Card to Finn Hudson and this doesn't interest you much, but it seems to really upset Quinn so you try to console her as best as you can. Rumor has it Mercedes and Sam are dating, and along with them Blaine and Kurt, Mike and Tina, and Puck and Lauren are still all happily together. <em>

* * *

><p>Quinn and I walk to school together the first day of our senior year back at McKinley High School. She tries her best to avoid Finn and Rachel and I try to avoid Brittany and Artie. It's easier said than done; seeing as me and Brittany have three classes together this year. I wish I could say I didn't glance at her once but the truth was I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It would have been more satisfying if she looked back at me too, but she didn't...Not once. I wish I could talk to her; find out why she was back with the cripple, why she wouldn't talk to me, or for that matter even look at me. But I held my ground, I wasn't going to give in.<p>

Quinn and I sat alone during lunch; we were now the only two Glee Club members not in a relationship and this didn't settle well with either of us so we kept our distance from the rest of the New Directions members.

"We should rejoin the Cherrios," Quinn said as she moved her food around on her plate.

"Do you think Sue would even let us?" I asked turning my eyes away from Brittany and back towards Quinn.

"Come on San. We were her best cheerleaders," she replied. She called me 'San' and I didn't like that, it was Brittany's nickname for me.

"Santana," I corrected her before taking a sip of water from my water bottle in front of me. She shrugged as she got up and threw her uneaten food into the trash can, before sitting back down across the table from me. "I still want to stay in Glee club though," I told her and she gave me a disgusted look.

"Why?" she asked and she looked over my shoulder. I knew without looking that she was staring at Finn and Rachel.

"Cause I'm not going to let them control my happiness," I replied nodding towards Brittany and Artie. I told Quinn this, but I was trying to prove it to myself more than anything.

"Fine. Whatever," she retorted.

The lunch bell rang and we headed our seperate ways to our next class. Thankfully Brittany was not in my math class, so it went by rather quickly. Two classes later I threw my books in my book bag and headed to my locker. There I saw Brittany standing at the locker next to mine, gently placing her books in a neat pile. I had not had a chance to go to my locker this morning so I didn't know we had lockers next to each other. If we were going to spend the rest of senior year not talking to each other, with lockers right next to each other, this was going to be a long year. I sighed heavily, finally giving in. I walked up to my locker and began to work at my combination. I looked over at her, and watched as her lip twinged. She wanted to say something, but I knew she wasn't going to talk unless I said something first.

"What's up with you," I asked with anger in my voice. I wasn't going to waste time pretending things hadn't changed. "You didn't answer my calls, you were never home, you just threw me away for what - so you could be with Artie," I said in a whisper. Not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Calm down," was all she said, and that made me angry.

"Calm down? B you said you loved me, if you love me well your doing a bang up job showing it," I continued in a quiet but still angry voice. I could see her eyes beginning to water up, Brittany never liked being yelled at. "I'm sorry," I said feeling bad for lashing out at her. I tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she slammed her locker and ran down the hallway.

There is nothing worse than rubbing a relationship in someones face and I'm not sure if it was Brittany's idea or Artie's, but a part of me tells me it was his idea to sing the duet but her song choice. Mr. Schuester walked into the Glee Club room after the first day of school and began with his normal 'Beginning of the Year Rant," we have heard for two years straight, with a few changes.

"Okay so I know we have an even better amount of kids than we did last year or the year before. Especially now since we have Blaine Anderson with us," he began and the entire room clapped, except for me. I had been so focused on Brittany all day that I had even noticed Blaine walking through the hallways, or the fact that as I looked up he was sitting next to Kurt a large smile on his face. "But that doesn't mean we still can't recruit new members," he continued.

"Um, Mr. Schu?" I heard Arties familar and annoying voice speak out loud. The entire room turned to look at him and Brittany who was sitting on his lap, playing with his hair that seemed to grow over the summer. I wanted to throw up.

"Yes Artie?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Me and Brittany have a song we'd like to sing to get everyone back into the mood after our loss last year," he spoke and I laughed at his incorrect grammar.

"It's 'Brittany and I' idiot," I corrected him and everyone's eyes now focused on me. Mr. Schuester ignored my comment and turned back to Arite.

"Sure Artie. That sounds great," he said and he sat down in the chair next to me, giving me a suspicious glance before focusing his eyes on Artie and Brittany who now stood in the middle of the room. Artie pointed towards the band and they began to play a song that sounded awfully familiar to me. Familiar because I knew it was one of Brittany's favorite songs. There was no way the two of them were singing this to the Glee club. Although after Brittany's performance of 'My Cup." I suppose nothing should surprise me.

** Artie:**

_Hi Barbie_

**Brittany:**

_Hi Ken!_

**Artie:**

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

**Brittany:**

_Sure Ken!_

**Artie:**

_Jump In..._

Quinn and I shared a glance, biting down on our lips as we tried not to laugh. Brittany began to sing the chorus as Artie danced next to her. Mr. Schuesters jaw dropped along with a few of the New Directions members, but he did not make a move to stop their performance, which I had been hoping he would.

**Brittany:**

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

The smile quickly faded off my face as I saw Brittany smile at Artie.

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

**Artie:**

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

**Brittany:**

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

Everyone including Quinn and Mr. Schuester began to sing along with the song. The guys at Artie's part and the girl's at Brittany's part. I just sat there with my arms crossed, refusing to pretend I was happy with what was going on in front of me.

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

(uu-oooh-u)

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Brittany:**

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

**Artie:**_  
><em>

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

**Brittany:**

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Once again everyone joined in. I wanted to get up and leave; run to the bathroom and cry my eyes out, go home and hide under my bed and refuse to come out until senior year was over but that would make things to obvious and I was not ready to come out just yet, especially when I didn't have Brittany by my side.

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Brittany:**

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

**Artie:**

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Brittany:**

_(uu-oooh-u)_

**Brittany:**

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

**Artie:**

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

**Brittany:**

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

"I can't believe you just sang that song. Do you even know what it's about? It's highly inappropriate," I stated and once again everyone's eyes were on me. I sank slowly into my seat, not liking the attention I had just caused myself.

"Says the Queen of inappropriate," Artie retorted.

"What'd you say Stephen Hawkings?" I asked, standing up about to throw Artie out of his wheelchair but I felt a hand pull me back into my seat.

"Calm down," I heard Quinn say. That phrase was beginning to get on my nerves but I did what she said, taking a few deep breathes in. I looked over towards Brittany who now sat with her head down in a chair next to Tina not saying anything. Artie rolled over in his wheelchair to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Despite some of her comments, Santana is right. Guys, I don't want to have to you run songs by me but I can't keep having you guys singing and doing inapropriate things," he said his eyes glaring at Rachel and Finn who sat in the front row holding hands. "Especially since this is our last year together and I really want us to be able to win Nationals this year," he continued, grabbing a folder out of his bag and handing out papers. "So here is a short list I made of things I want to make sure happen this year," he said. I looked down at the paper in my hand and began to read as Mr. Schuester read it out loud.

"One - Glee Club comes first. I don't like to force you guys to have to choose but if you are not serious about winning that I suggest you leave now." he said and I looked around the room, no one made an attempt to move.

"Two- Relationships. I don't mind you all having relationships within the club, and I don't even mind you singing songs about them to someone, but please do not let that control our team," he said his eyes focusing on me, but I realized that they were actually looking over my shoulders at Quinn.

"Three- No drinking. We established this last year. Same rules go,"

"Four- Love yourself and love your peers. We can't win if you do not love either," his eyes now moving to me. I looked back down at my paper.

"Lastly, Five- Have fun. Guys Glee Club is about having fun. Yes I want to win but I want to have fun doing it. I want each and everyone of you to tape this list inside your locker, and every day I want you to read it and remind yourself," he said before placing his copy and the folder he still held in his hand back in his bag. The room was silent as we all looked down at the paper in our hands. "Anyone have any questions? Any ideas for this year?" he asked and as usual Rachel's hand was the first to shoot up.

"I completely agree with these rules Mr. Schu. We need to win Nationals this year," she told him.

"Says the one who cost us Nationals," I commented back, thinking back to the rag doll of Rachel that I still had at my house. Apparently Voodoo doesn't work or she would have been dead the day summer vacation started.

"Alright guys. That's it for today," he said picking up his bag.

"But Mr. Schue we've only been here for ten minutes," Finn finally spoke up.

"Read over the list. I'll see you for next weeks practice," he said before walking out of the room.

Everyone quickly got up from their seats. I was about to make my way over to Brittany to apologize once again but I felt Quinn's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at her. "Ready to go talk to Sue?" she asked and I nodded. By the time I turned back around Brittany and Artie had just made their way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Again tell me what you think. Reviews mean alot!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait everyone, I was away on vacation and have been busy with work. Here's the next chapter. Some people are just so impatient...Not naming names or anything...hahaha  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRITTANY'S POV:<strong>_

Over the summer I had grown to dislike Artie. I say dislike because I don't really believe in hating people. I came to the realization that he was a jerk, and it is for that exact reason that I am still with him.I told my parents everything about me and Santana and they took it pretty well like I knew they would. But when Santana came by my house everyday at the beginning of the summer after I didn't answer any of her phone calls I asked them to lie to her and tell her I wasn't home. Most of the time I was and I listened as my parents told her I wasn't home and held back the tears I wanted to cry every time I heard her voice. After a week and a half she stopped coming by.

"Brittany. Artie's here," I heard my mother call up the stairs and I sighed heavily as I grabbed my cellphone off the bed next to me and slid it into the pocket of my jeans and jumped off my bed, grabbing my bag as I walked out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. I threw the bag over my shoulder and saw my mom standing at the bottom with two pieces of toast wrapped up in a paper towel.

"Thanks mom," I said before kissing her on the cheek and heading out the door. Artie's dads car was parked in front of my house and I slowly made my way to the car. I climbed in the back seat and Artie leaned over and kissed me. I rolled my eyes and pulled away as the car began to move. I looked out the window trying to avoid any eye contact. It was nice to get a ride to school but sometimes I felt like this was just another thing Artie was doing to keep me away from Santana. Throughout our freshman and sophomore year we walked to school every day together, linking pinkies. When junior year started we had walked to school together occasionally until I started dating Artie. Now Quinn had taking my place, and I didn't want to know what else she had taking my place in.

When we finally arrived at McKinley High I leaned against the car door and waited as Artie's dad helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair. He waved goodbye once Artie had gotten situated in his wheelchair and I waved back before he got back in the car and drove away. Artie began to roll himself through the parking lot and I followed behind. "You know you could at least make it look like you are happy," he said before rolling up the ramp, I chose to walk up the stairs instead. I opened the door and held it open for him and he rolled in, not even saying thank you. If I was a violent person I would have let the door slam on him, Santana probably would have.

"What is there to be happy about?" I asked walking down the hall, I could hear his wheelchair following close behind me. He grabbed my hand gently and turned me around to face him. He looked sympathetic, and it was times like these that I remembered he wasn't all bad.

"I'm doing you a favor. Okay," he began in a whisper. "Santana isn't going to come out of the closet anytime soon. Wouldn't you rather be with someone who cares about you enough to put our relationship out in the open?" he asked.

"And you're showing me how much you care about me by blackmailing me?"

He looked around and I knew he was making sure that their wasn't anyone too close to us to hear our conversation.

"I love you Brittany, you know that. I tried everything to get you back after calling you stupid but it was the only think I knew would allow me to have you back,"

I rolled my eyes, "And you said Santana was manipulative," he shot me a frustrated glance before I spoke again. "I have to get to class," I liked and he laughed but I didn't know what was so funny about my statement.

"Brittany class doesn't start for another thirteen minutes," he said looking down at the watch on his wrist as he finally let go of my hand.

"Well than I have to go talk to Coach Sylvester," I replied. I really did need to talk to Coach Sylvester, I had seen Santana and Quinn go into her office after Glee Club yesterday and I figured they were joining the Cheerios again. If I was able to join the Cheerios I'd be able to spend more time with Santana.

"Fine," he said, rolling away down the hall towards his locker. I turned and made my way towards Coach Sylvester's office. When I had finally made it to her office she was just leaving. I began to open my mouth but before I could say anything she interrupted me.

"No way Barbie," she said. She had called me Barbie and I wondered if she had heard about my performance with Artie.

"But I was thinking that since you let Santana and Quinn back on the Cheerios that I would have a chance,"

"Yes I did let Sandbags and Home-wrecker back on the team, but they weren't the ones who wouldn't let me shoot them out of a perfectly safe cannon, now were they?"

"But I-" I tried to think of something to say but there was nothing I could think of so I just looked down at the ground. When I looked back up Sue had vanished.

"Pierce," I heard someone yell my name over the now loud hallway.I looked across the hall and saw Coach Bieste hanging a piece of paper on the bulletin board that hung on the wall.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly confused. I walked over to her, hoping I wasn't in trouble. I couldn't remember doing anything bad.

"I have an opening for a player on my Varsity Basketball team, you interested?" she asked me and I gave her an even more confused look.

"You coach a Basketball team at another school?" I asked and she shook her head. I often saw adults do this when I talked to them.

"No Varsity is the level that you would be playing at. There's Varsity and than Junior Varsity," she said and I nodded, still completely confused. I looked back at Coach Sylvester's office and realized that there was no way I was getting back on the Cheerios. I turned to face Coach Bieste once again and nodded.

"Sure,"

"Tryouts are today after school," she told me before patting me on the shoulder and walking down the hallway. I continued down the hall towards my locker to get my books when I reached the hallway where my locker was I saw Santana standing at her own locker in her white and red Cheerios uniform. I had forgotten how hot she had looked in that uniform. Out of the her, Quinn, and I she always looked the best. I walked up to my locker and began to work at my combination. Not even looking over at her.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey," she replied back in the same tone. My locker swung open but I looked towards her. She turned towards me and I saw how sad she looked. Even at that moment I had forgotten how much I had missed looking at her.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison. We both laughed, her more than me.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have ignored-," I began to tell her but she cut me off.

"It's okay. I was upset about it, but maybe we both just needed space," she told me. I didn't need space, I was just being forced to give her space.

"Do you still need space?" I asked.

"No," she said cheerfully. "I missed you B," she continued her voice back to normal.

Just as I was about to tell her how much I had missed her too, and that I wanted to get back to hanging out I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down to see Artie at my side.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he said and I forced a fake smile. He knew he was interrupting. I looked back up at Santana and she was now looking down at him angrily.

"I'll see you later B," she said before slamming her locker and heading down the hallway.

"Yeah. Maybe," I said hoping only Artie had heard that so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, but the way Santana had looked back at me with sadness told me she had heard me perfectly.

"Let's get to class," he said and I walked hand in hand with him to our first class together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so busy lately...But here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. And check out my other stories and also the X-Men/Glee fanfic I am doing with TheRealCorpse. It is on her page. I can't wait to write the next few chapters, so hurry up and review! lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Santana's POV]<strong>

I made my way to the gym with Quinn, our pinkies linked as we walked to Cheerios practice. However as we entered the gym I stopped walking as I heard Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste yelling at each other. I moved my eyes towards the bleachers to see them in each others faces. The rest of the Cheerios on one side of the bleachers and what looked to be the girls basketball team on the other side. Just as I was about to move my gaze back to the fighting coaches, I saw Brittany sitting on the front row of the bleachers by herself, on the side with the basketball team. She w as in a black tank top and a pair of gym shorts that reached down past her knees. I did miss her in her Cheerios uniform, but it was no surprise that she could pull off this look. She looked up at me, her eyes immediately moving to my hand that still had a pinkie linking with Quinns. I quickly moved my hand away, but that did not stop her from becoming upset. I waved to her with a smile on my face, and she waved back with little enthusiasm.

"Come on," Quinn said trying to hook her arm through mine.

"I'll meet you ovedr there," I told her, before leaving her standing there as I walked in the direction of the bleachers where Brittany was sitting. "When did you join the basketball team?" I shouted over Coach Sylvester who was still yelling at Coach Bieste. I sat down next to Brittany and she gave me a weak smile.

"I'm trying out today," she replied, before looking down at the ground. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, but I wanted to reach over and lift her chin up and beg her to tell me what was going on in her head, but I stopped myself. The room was crowded, and I didn't think any attention from our peers would make it better. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning," she told me and I recalled what I had heard her say to me as I walked away from my locker earlier this morning. It seemed as though Brittany was apologizing a lot lately, but I didn't want to call her out for it. She looked like she was suffering enough.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to make Artie not jealous," I replied.

"You know?" she asked in shock, which confused me.

"That he's a jerk who should be pushed in front of a bus? Yeah B, it's nothing new," I said with a laugh. She opened her mouth to say something but just as she did one of the coaches blew there whistle. I looked up to see Coach Sylvester with her whistle still in her mouth. She took it out before pointing to me and than the rest of the Cheerios.

"Practice is outside today," she said sounding very unhappy. Which was not good news for us. "Let's go!" she yelled and the rest of the Cheerios jumped off the bleachers and followed behind her.

"See ya," I heard Brittany say and I turned towards her with a smile, but her sad expression was still on her face.

"Good luck," I said as I stood up. I leaned in to hug her before moving my mouth to her ear. "You look hot like this by the way," I said and when I back away a large smile was on her face.

"Sand bags, stop fliting and let's go!" Coach Sylvester yelled and the room erupted in laughter. I looked up towards the bleachers, but none of the basketball players were laughing. My gaze than moved to the Cheerios to see that everyone but Quinn was laughing. I gave them an angry glare before walking up to them and following behind Coach Sylvester. I hooked pinkies with Quinn and turned around to wave goodbye to Brittany but she was looking down at the ground once again. We left the gym through the far side doors and headed out to the field.

**[Brittany's POV]**

I watched as Santana linked pinkies with Quinn as they left the gym. I didn't get time to be upset about this situation because Coach Bieste blew her whistle and the entire team stood up and made their way to the floor. I followed behind and stayed in the back of the crowd.

"Okay everyone. Three laps," she yelled and everyone began to run in the same direction around the gym. I joined in and followed behind the rest of them. After we finished running we stopped in front of Coach Bieste who was pulling shirts out of a bag. "So today we are joined by Brittany Pierce who is trying out for the team," she said, and all eyes moved towards me.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?" a tall red headed girl asked me, looking disgusted.

"I used to be, but not anymore," I replied.

"Brittany you'll be on the blue team. Show me what you've got," she said beofre tossing me a blue sleeveless shirt. As she began to pass out the rest of the shirts, I went to pull mine on before nearly throwing up at the smell of sweat that came from the shirt.

"Can't I be on the blue team without actually wearing the shirt?" I asked, holding the shirt down at my side. The rest of the girls laughed and shook their heads as they pulled the shirts on without an issue. Coach Bieste glared at me and I took this as my answer. I walked towards the rest of the girls wearing blue shirts and stood around as they all talked to each other. I noticed that the girl who had made the comment about cheerleading was on the red team and I was grateful for that, but no one on my team seemed to want to talk to me either so I just listened as they talked. Coach Bieste blew her whistle before stepping into the middle of the gym.

"I need two girls to come to the middle right now," she yelled and a brunette girl on my team patted me on the shoulder.

"You're the tallest, you should probably do it," she said and the rest of the girls in their blue shirts nodded.

"Okay. What do I do?" I asked. I had played basketball with my dad when I was younger but we only really ever shot hoops, we didn't play a full game.

"Just try to hit the ball over to our side," the girl told me and I nodded. I made my way to the middle of the gym where Coach Bieste stood and the red headed girl joined me. Coach Bieste blew her whistle as she threw the basketball up in the air. I jumped and managed to hit the ball before the other girl and I turned to see a girl from my team catch it in her hands and begin to dribble towards our hoop. This went on for fourty minutes and I spent most of my time covering people as the other girls passed the ball between them. I figured they probably thought I couldn't shoot hoops, but I didn't try to correct them, since I was doing an okay job covering people. The game was tied 18-18 as we made our way back towards the blue sides hoop. None of the girls on the red team covered me, so I tried to keep them off my team mates. The girl on my team who had spoken to me earlier faked a shot before calling my name.

"Brittany," she yelled and I looked up at her, putting my hands up in the air. She threw the ball and I caught it in my hand before turning towards the net and tossing the ball in the air. The ball fell through the net and my team cheered. The brunette girl who had passed me the ball ran up to me and we fist bumped. The rest of my team patted me on the shoulder as they made their way to the bleachers as Coach Bieste blew her whistle.

"Good job," the girl in front of me said. "My names Alexis," she said and I smiled.

"Nothing but net B," I heard a familiar voice yell and I looked passed Alexis to see Santana and Quinn by the gym far end door. I looked back at Alexis and she shrugged with a smile.

"See you later," she said before walking towards the locker room.

"Big deal. So she got one three pointer," I heard the familiar voice of the red head say and I watched as Santana moved quickly as if to attack the girl but Quinn held her back. At least I knew someone was keeping Santana out of trouble for me. I walked over to them, a smile on my face.

"So did you make the team?" Santana asked as I stopped in front of them. I shrugged, turning my head in the direction of where Coach Bieste stood to see her talking to other students.

"I don't know yet," I replied, turning my focus back to my two friends.

"Well we are going to jump in the showers. Find out and let us know," Santana said. I nodded and watched as the two of them made their way to the locker room, pinkies once again hooked. I sighed, but turned back towards to Coach Bieste to see she was no longer surrounded by students. I walked over to her as she picked up a clip board off the bleachers and placed it in her bag.

"Looks like you have your own cheer squad there," she said turning to face me. I shrugged.

"I guess," I replied, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I pulled off the blue shirt I had on over my tank top and threw it on the bag on the floor infront of me with the rest of the shirts. "So did I do okay?" I asked nervously.

"Not too much was done today, but that isn't your fault. From what I saw though you definetly have potential," she told me and I gave her a confused look. "Yes you are on the team," she added as she pulled out a red and white jersey from her bag. She handed it to me and I looked down to see the number nineteen on the front with 'WMHS' printed above it in black letters.

I smiled as I looked up at her, "Thanks!" I shouted happily and she laughed.

"Practice is every monday. I'll give you a schedule for our games at the next practice," she told me. I nodded before turning and heading towards the locker rooms to take a shower and let Quinn and Santana know that I had made the team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to get chapters out. Since season 2 ended my inspiration has been crappy. But here's the new chapter, how you like it.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since I had joined the basketball team and I was beginning to get the hang of it. My parents were glad I had another thing to keep me busy after school, Glee Club was only once of twice a week and they didn't like the fact that I had so much free time. For once I actually agreed with them, before I joined the basketball team my mind was constantly racing; I thought of the Artie situation, or how much I missed Santana. Now; I was so exhausted after basketball practice that I didn't even think about Santana when I went home at night, of course that only lasted until the next day when I would see her at school. Today was no different, and I kept my distance, watching as she grabbed books out of her locker and Quinn leaned on my locker and laughed at something Santana had said. I had been avoiding Santana a lot since the day I tried out for the basketball team and I waited until the two finally walked away and made their way down the hall before walking up to my locker.<p>

We had walked out of the locker room after the three of us had taken showers and gotten changed into a clean pair of clothes. I watched as the two of them linked pinkies and smiled at each other in what seemed like a flirtatious way. I bit my lip to hold back saying something, I only hoped Santana would reach out her other hand and link her pinky with mine, but she didn't. Before our senior year the three of us had been best friends, but now I was jealous of Quinn and to my surprise I even hated her for taking Santana away from me. I pulled my phone out quickly, pretending to check the time.

"I gotta go meet up with Artie," I said, rushing away before they could say anything in response. I needed to get away before they saw me cry, and it wasn't exactly a lie, I had promised Artie that I would visit him after try outs to tell him how it was.

Now as I stood at my locker; grabbing out the books for that nights homework which I probably wouldn't end up doing, I only hoped Santana wouldn't come back to grab something else from her locker. Sure, I was going to have to see her in Glee club, but she was less likely to say something in front of people who actually payed attention to what was going on, rather than saying something to me in the hall where no one really cared about anything but leaving school for the day. I closed my locker and turned to see Artie making his way towards me.

"Hey you," he said as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey," I replied, shifting the bag on my shoulder.

"So you texted me last night saying you had an idea for Glee club?" I couldn't tell if this was a statement or if he was asking me if I was being serious. I expected to receive the same response from the rest of the Glee club, usually I just let everyone else pick the topics or songs of the week and I would just go a long with it. But lately I had been listening to a few songs by a band that both me and Santana loved and it gave me inspiration.

"Yeah," was all I said before I walked around him and grabbed onto the handles of his wheel chair and pushed him towards the choir room for our meeting. When we walked in, everybody but Mr. Schuester was already in the room. Tina and Mike were snuggling close together as usual, Rachel and Finn were sitting in the corner and Rachel had her arms crossed across her chest as though she was angry at something Finnn had said or done, Mercedes was laughing as Sam didn't yet another on of his impressions, Lauren and Puck were kissing in the back, and Santana sat with her legs thrown over Quinn's lap, and Quinn showed no interest as she texted away on her phone. Santana looked over at me and waved, and I just smiled back. Not wanting Artie to take the wave as meaning something else, he had been doing that a lot lately. I also didn't want Santana to think I was okay with her relationship with Quinn. I couldn't really blame her for moving on, she didn't know why I was actually with Artie. It wasn't that I wanted to be, I had to be but she didn't know that but she was with Quinn for whole other reason and it made it seem like everything she had told me last year was a lie. I pushed Artie over to the corner of the room and took a seat next to him. He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away, placing both my hands on lap.

Mr. Schuester walked in a moment later, a coffee in one hand and his bag in the other. "Okay guys and girls, anyone think of any ideas?" he asked. No one rose their hand, and even though I had an idea I didn't really want to be the odd one out so I waited to see if anyone else rose their hand before me, but no one did. "Come on...Nothing?" he asked, he sounded slightly annoyed. I rose my hand slowly and I could tell he was shocked to see that I was the only one with my hand up.

"Oh dear God," I heard Mercedes mumble. She must have thought she was being quiet, but I heard her.

"Uh Brittany..." Mr. Schuester said, sitting down on the stool in the front of the room. I could tell he was nervous after last weeks performance with me and Artie.

I stood up, leaving my bag on the chair and walking to the middle of the room "I'm not really sure if we can use this, but I had a song that kind of represents how I am feeling right now, or how I wish things could be. I figured maybe if it works it works, and the girls can use the artist as our inspiration for the week, but if it doesn't at least I will have been able to get my feelings out," I said, and the entire room looked at me as though I had three heads. I was never really one for showing my feelings, but I needed to let Santana know how I felt. "The song is by Gwen Stefani, and it's someone we haven't really covered yet and I love her music so I think it would be a cool to be able to cover songs by her this week, her or No Doubt," I continued, I looked over at Santana as I heard her familiar cheer, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw how happy she looked that I was going to sing a song by one of her favorite artists. If she couldn't sing a song for me in front of the entire Glee Club, I would do it for her. I noticed however that Quinn was no longer texting on her phone, and her eyes were focused on me as though I was a threat. It reminded me of the way she used to look at Rachel. I turned away and nodded towards the band and they began to play the music, I took a few deep breathes before starting to sing.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life..._

As I began to sing I saw Santana's smile fade, as she realized what song I was singing.

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles_

_It's good to see you now with someone else_

Santana quickly moved her legs off of Quinn's lap and I watched as Quinn rolled her eyes. I looked over at Artie, who had his armed crossed across his chest. He knew who the song was for, and he wasn't happy about it.

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

After realizing I had been standing still the entire time, I moved forward. Standing in front of Sam and Mercedes, but looking directly back at Santana who sat behind them.

_We used to think it was impossible_

_Now you call me by my new last name_

_Memories seem like so long ago_

_Time always kills the pain_

I turned away quickly, biting down on my lip as I tried to hold back the tears that I could already feel forming in my eyes. I took a few deep breathes before continuing to sing, hoping I wouldn't have a serious break down in front of the entire Glee club. Once I had gotten control of my emotions, I walked up the steps and stood in front of Santana, grabbing hold of her hand. She didn't pull away and I took this as a good sign, but she wasn't smiling either.

_Remember Harbor Boulevard_

_The dreaming days where the mess was made_

I let go of her hand and walked back down the steps to the middle of the room, trying to ease the tension that I could now feel as eleven pairs of eyes watched us. I turned to look at Artie who was staring at Santana with angry eyes.

_Look how all the kids have grown_

_We have changed but we're still the same_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_I know we're cool_

_Yeah, I know we're cool_

_And I'll be happy for you_

_If you can be happy for me_

_Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend_

_So far from where we've been_

_I know we're cool_

_I know we're cool_

_Co- Cooool_

_I know we're cool_

_Uh Uh_

_I know we're cool_

_Co- Cooool_

_I know we're cool_

When I finally finished singing everyone but Quinn and Artie clapped. I looked over a Santana who was biting down on her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Wait...so Santana and Quinn are dating?" Sam asked and I watched as Santana rolled her eyes.

"No dweeb. I think it was a song about our friendship, right Britts?" she asked. I should have known she wouldn't admit to anything but I just nodded. I walked back to my seat and sat down before Mr. Schuester started to talk.

"Great job Brittany. It's good to see that you have finally come out of your shell," he said before standing up and walking towards the white board and writing 'No Doubt/Gwen Stefani' in large letters with a black marker. "So what do you think girls?"

"I'm definitely in," Santana replied and I turned to see she was smiling.

"Me too," Mercedes and Tina said in unison.

"I do agree with Brittany that this is the type of music we haven't covered yet and I -" Rachel began to say before Santana cut her off.

"Yes or No Berry?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes," Rachel said with a sigh.

"Quinn that leaves you," Mr. Schuester said, staring at Quinn. He seemed surprised that she hadn't said anything yet, Mr. Schuester was completely oblivious to the drama that was going on within the Glee Club right now.

"Whatever," she said, sounding disinterested. I knew it wasn't because she didn't like No Doubt, when the three of us used to have sleepovers we would always put their CD on and sing along, she just didn't like that it was my idea.

"Okay. So the girls will all perform their songs next week. You can pair up if you want to, but I would be perfectly fine with solos as well," he said as he made his way back to his stool, and sat down. "And guys that gives you a week to come up with your own artist to perform the following week," After allowing the group to have a few minutes of their own discussion he pulled out a pile of papers and handed them out to us. "This is the schedule for this years competitions. We will pick who will sing the solos and what songs we will sing a month prior, so we can have time to perfect the performance. Our first competition is a month and a half away so that gives us only two weeks to come up with song ideas. I'm thinking that I will choose the solos by your performances these next two weeks," he said. We went over the rules and what he would like to see us achieve this year and soon our hour was up. The entire group rushed to leave the room, even Mr. Schuester was out before me and Artie. I grabbed my bag and stood up, before I felt Artie grab onto my arm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't out here right now," he asked.

"Artie, I just needed to tell her how I feel. Don't you care about how I feel?" I asked, upset that he didn't seem to care at all about my feelings.

"I do...But for her? What do you see in her? She's a bitch," he replied.

"No she's not. You don't get her," I retorted, and as I said that his grip tightened on my wrist. I tried to pull away but failed.

"Let go of her," I heard Santana's voice say from behind me. Artie let go of my arm and I saw as Santana walked by me and stood between the two of us.

"What do you want?" Artie asked her.

"I forgot my binder. But I would appreciate if you kept your hands off of Brittany. I have no issue with hurting a cripple like you," she told him. He shook his head at her before wheeling himself out of the room.

"You okay B?" she asked, reaching her arm up to console me. I shrugged away, backing away from her. I was still upset at the fact that I sang a song for her and she blew me off.

"Just don't talk to me anymore. Okay?" I said turning away.

"So you sing that song for me just to blow me off?" she said before I got to the door. I turned around to face her, trying to put on my best angry face. I didn't want to hurt her, but if we got close again that meant Artie would out her and I knew Santana wasn't ready for that. Sure I was upset that she blew me off, but I didn't think Artie outing her was the right thing to do.

"Now you know how it feels," I said, before walking out of the room, not turning back to see how she took my statement.


	5. Update

Hey everyone. So I have had a lot of personal stuff going on and haven't been in the mood to write. But let me know if your still interested in seeing more and I will definetly write more. :D


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've had a lot of personal things going on, and still do. But I managed to crank out a chapter. So tell me what you think. And ahh! Glee starts in almost a week, and Naya won an ALMA! :)**

**As usual I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"She probably doesn't even want me here," Santana told Quinn as they took their seats on the stands in the gymnasium of McKinley High. It was Brittany's first game, of course it was just a scrimmage but Santana wanted to come out and show her support for her best friend, even though they hadn't been on the best terms lately.<p>

"Than remind me again why we are here?" Quinn asked in an aggravated tone as she ran her hands through her short blonde hair. The bleachers were filled with parents of girls that were on the basketball team, and even a few of their friends seemed to have shown up. It wasn't as crowded as a boys sports game but it was a decent turn out.

"Because we are both her friends," Santana replied, as she looked down at all the girls in their uniforms, searching for Brittany. Finally she saw the tall blonde sitting on the bench, drinking water. She thought about yelling her name, but decided against it. She wasn't sure Brittany would really want her there, and she didn't want to be the reason Brittany screwed up in her first game.

"The term is 'used-to-be'. She blew you off and you're chasing her around like some lost puppy. It's pathetic," Quinn replied as she rester her elbows on her knees, holding her head up with her hands.

"No one is forcing you to be here Quinn. I asked if you wanted to come - you didn't have to," she said, moving her eyes away from Brittany and looking over towards Quinn.

"Well you ARE my friend," Quinn replied, moving her hand to try and link pinkies with Santana. "And I actually want to be here for you," she continued. Santana sighed and pulled her hand away quickly, placing both her hands on her lap. She moved her gaze back towards the basketball court once again, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde sitting next to her, and focusing on the one sitting on the bench.

"I told you, I don't really know what's going through my head right now," she replied, not even bothering to look at Quinn as she spoke.

"She sings you one love song and you are going to blow of someone who has been there for you through the entire summer, listening to you whine about how you can't stand not being able to talk to Brittany, and taking her placed because you were lonely without her-" Quinn began to say before Santana cut her off.

"Don't pretend like you weren't just as lonely without Finn, or Sam, or Puck by your side," Santana retorted, she was sick of Quinn always blaming everyone else but herself for her problems. Quinn stood up, not bothering to say anything to Santana as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She turned to walk away and screamed Brittany's name as loud as she could, the whole gymnasium turned to look at where the scream had come from, but by the time Santana noticed Brittany's eyes looking up at her, Quinn was gone. Santana waved, but Brittany turned away and started talking to on of her team mates. Santana sighed, pondering whether she should leave or not, but she decided she might as well stay - it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

_**The Next Day:**_

**SANTANA**

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

Santana sat in English class, copying the notes the teacher wrote on the board. She tried to distract herself from the quiet laughter coming from a few desks over. Artie and Brittany were doodling in a notebook in between the two of them on their desk.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

Without meaning to she looked over and saw the two of them playing footsie. Artie looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw Santana staring at them. She imagined pushing him down a flight of stairs, but decided against it. Brittany was already mad at her she didn't need to make it worse. Even though Santana still couldn't get the vision of Artie grabbing hold of Brittany's arm out of her head.

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

As the bell rang, Santana grabbed her books and hurried out of the classroom. She was thankful that her next class was not with Brittany or Artie. If it was with Brittany she wouldn't be able to stop staring at her, and if it was with Artie she would have to keep from going Lima Heights on his ass. She had thought about it a lot in the past week and if wasn't going to upset Brittany so much she would have done it - whether she risked suspension or expulsion for doing it. The boy needed to be taught a lesson.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

_**A few days later:**_

Santana stood on the track next to the football field; with the rest of the cheerleading team, for the exception of Quinn who hadn't been in school since their argument at Brittany's game. Santana had tried calling her several times, but her mom always said she didn't feel like coming to the phone. Normally Santana would let it go, and move on, but Quinn was the only friend she really had anymore, and it sucked being alone. Santana skimmed the crowd to see Brittany in the stands; for a moment Santana allowed herself to believe that the blonde was there for her, but she soon remembered that Artie was still on the football team, and even though he never even played Brittany still seemed to come and watch him sit there.

**SANTANA**

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Brittany sat in the stands, forcing herself not to look at Santana. She knew that if she did she might not be able to control herself, and she didn't feel like crying in front of the entire school. She missed her best friend, if she could even call her that anymore. Santana must have hated her, and she didn't know if she would ever forgive her for this, but it didn't matter cause as long as Artie was around she wasn't going to be able to even speak to Santana.

**BRITTANY**

_The world revives—_

**SANTANA**

_Colors renew—_

Later that night, Santana sat on her bed, her laptop resting on her lap. She stared at Brittany's Facebook page, trying to decide if she wanted to go through the pictures of the two of them. She knew if she did she might start crying uncontrollably, but if she didn't look at them she might do something stupid. The photos gave her hope that there was still a chance the two of them could at least become friends again.

Brittany opened her Facebook page, not even paying attention to the notifications she had. She went to her pictures and her eyes began to water as she looked at pictures of her and Santana. As she got to the picture the two of them had taking at prom last year, she thought of sending her a message - telling her everything that was going on, and why she couldn't talk to her, and how maybe they could talk again but in secret. She decided against it and closed her computer with a sigh. Placing it on the floor next to her bed before falling back onto the pillows near the head board and closing her eyes.

**BOTH**

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

**SANTANA**

_Without you._

Santana closed her computer and tried to fall asleep. Trying to keep herself from feeling as depressed as she had been last year; when Brittany had first started dating Artie, but it wasn't working out for her.

_**The Next Day:**_

"My mom told me you called," Santana heard Quinn's voice say from behind her as she stood at her locker grabbing out books for her first few classes. Santana turned to face Quinn, shocked as she saw that the girls hair was now hot pink.

"Woah," Santana said with a smile, as she reached out her hand and ran her finger through Quinn's hair. "Nice,"

"I needed a change," Quinn said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Santana replied, she turned around to close her locker before turning around to face Quinn once again.

"Don't be," Quinn said, taking a deep breath in. "I shouldn't have done what I did either. I don't know, I guess I was just jealous," she said before pausing and thinking of what to say next. "I know I'll never be her," she whispered quietly "But I'm here as a friend," she finished with a smile, holding her hand out for Santana to take. Santana smiled back, taking hold of her hand.

Brittany stood at the end of the hallway, watching as Santana talked to an unfamiliar girl at her locker. It wasn't until she had seen Santana take the girls hand that she realized it was Quinn. Her heart instantly dropped, as she watched the two walk down the hall hand in hand. Brittany and Santana never did that in public. Sure they did it when they were at the movies, or lying in the others bed while reading magazines or watching television, but the only thing even close to being romantic that they ever did in public was link pinkies.

**SANTANA**

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

**BRITTANY **

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

Brittany walked up to her locker and began working on her locker combination. After the third failed attempt she gave up and headed to class, knowing that even if she had the books it wasn't going to make much a difference in her grade.

**BRITTANY SANTANA**

_The mind churns! The mind churns!_

"I love her," Santana whispered with a sigh as the two took their seats in the first class of the day. "I know you hate hearing me talk about her. But I'm going crazy," she added.

"I know, and it's fine - we are friends remember. When ever you need to talk about her I'll be here to listen," the pink haired girl told her as she let go of the girls hand and pulled out her text book and notebook. "And I am gonna help you get her back. Have you picked a No Doubt to sing in Glee club?"

"I have one in mind,"

"Which one?"

"Don't Speak. It is kind of my view on everything that's going on right now,"

"It's perfect. If you want I can help you come up with a routine for it, maybe we could even ask Rachel for help,"

Santana tried to hold back a laugh as heard what Quinn suggested, "Berry? Are you on drugs?" she asked, looking at the girl next to her.

"Do you want her back or not?" Quinn asked, just as the teacher walked in to the classroom, but she didn't even need Santana's response, she already knew that the girl would do anything to get Brittany back, even if it meant tolerating with Rachel Berry's very annoying self.

**BRITTANY ** **SANTANA**

_The heart yearns! The heart yearns!_

**BOTH**

_The tears dry, without you._

Brittany tried to focus in her first class of the day, but just like any other class she didn't understand a word the teacher was saying. She closed her eyes, remembering the times Santana had helped her with her homework, or had even done the home work for her, the girl even taught her some dirty words in Spanish once. Brittany let out a quiet laugh, opening her eyes quickly to make sure no one was looking at her, when she realized the class was still focus on whatever the teacher was saying she closed her eyes once again.

**BOTH**

_Life goes on, but I'm gone._

_Cause I die, without you._

**SANTANA**

_Without you._

**BRITTANY**

_Without you._

**BOTH**

_Without you..._


End file.
